


Gabriel monthly prompts

by Carpedmv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Gabriel, Angst, F/M, Loneliness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpedmv/pseuds/Carpedmv
Summary: Gabriel has lost Sam to reapers and is despondent. An accidental meeting in a graveyard might help bring him some closure. This was inspired by Blue by Lacqueluster. I had a half formed idea for a story for the September prompt and then I read Blue and her Gabriel showed up in my head and wouldn’t go away. And I didn’t want him to leave, I wanted him to stay and receive comfort from someone who should be his enemy but might be turning into a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925323) by [lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/lacqueluster). 



> Written for the September dialog prompt for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge on Tumblr (http://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/): “No one said you’re crazy. We’re all just… Planning on whispering it to each other later.”

When I first saw Gabriel, I thought he was a ghost. I was sitting in the cemetery in the early morning, watching the fog drift through the headstones. I liked being alone in the graveyard, except that I really wasn't ever alone. I had my memories and I had the dead.

Yes. I can see dead people. Sounds like a joke, doesn't it? Insane woman hangs out in cemeteries and counsels the dead. Except I wasn’t insane and I knew of at least twenty ghosts that I had helped to see the light and move on. I never knew if they were going to Heaven or Hell and, honestly, it didn't matter. I just knew that I could help and it felt good.

I sat in the gazebo, watching the first tendrils of pink spread across the sky. From the corner of my eye, I saw him standing by a statue of an angel, staring intently at nothing. There was something about the expression on his face; sadness and anger combined, that made me want to hug him and tell him everything would be okay. But I didn’t get the chance to talk to him before he vanished.

One minute he was there and then he was gone. “Holy crap,” I breathed. “What just happened?”

I walked over to the statue and looked around. There had to be a logical explanation. Obviously I had missed him leaving. I didn’t think he was a ghost because I didn’t get the goosebumps usually brought on by a sighting. But there was still no sign of him. I figured I had probably imagined him and would never see the handsome stranger again.

I saw him a week later. He was in the same spot, looking so unhappy that I had to approach him.

“Hi,” I said softly. “Are you okay?”

He started, cursing under his breath. I took a step back when he turned to look at me. Did I say unhappy? Not the right word. Fury glared at me out of amber eyes.

“You! Spying on me, reaper?”

“Um. No. I have no idea who you are so why would I spy on you?” But then the realization hit me. “Oh, shit. You're Gabriel.”

He bared his teeth at me in a ferocious grin and I took a step back. This wasn't a grieving man that I could help with a quick conversation. This was my enemy. He hated my kind and, honestly, I didn't blame him. What they did was wrong and I needed to make it right.

“I think I can help you,” I whispered. What I was saying was akin to treason. If I continued, I was sentencing myself to extreme punishment, if not death.

“Right. Do you think I'm crazy?”

“No one’s saying you’re crazy. We’re all just…planning on whispering it to each other later.”

He stared at me. “Okay. Maybe you’re the crazy one. There’s no one else here. Who are you planning on whispering it to?”

“Are you kidding me? I thought you were an archangel. You should be able to see them.” I gestured toward the group of people standing around the tombstone, watching us intently. The dead really didn’t have a lot to do so they found us fascinating.

“If you’re talking about the ghosts, yes, I see them. I didn’t think that reapers spent a lot of time talking to ghosts.”

“I get bored. Reapers are so righteous sometimes. Blah, blah, blah, ghosts are wrong, blah, blah. Natural order of things, blah. Plus the dead are really good at keeping secrets.”

I saw him try to suppress a smile and for a second, I could see the sense of humor hidden beneath the sorrow and rage. “So what do you mean by saying you can help me?”

“I said I think I can help you. I don’t know if this will work or if it’s even worth it.”

The smile was gone in a flash. In its place was a grimace of pain and hatred. The angel grabbed me by the neck and snarled “Don’t tell me it’s not worth it. You assholes took the love of my life from me. It’s fucking worth it.”

I sighed. “You’re not the only one that lost someone you loved, you know. And I had nothing to do with the death of the Winchester brothers.” I shoved him out of my way and trudged back to the gazebo.

He followed me, looking lost. “Look. I’m…sorry. If you could help, even if it doesn’t work, I’d appreciate it. I just can’t handle this anymore.”

I sat down on the bench and motioned for him to join me. “I’ll do what I can. I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t even be talking to you. If I’m caught, if I help you, I put my life at risk. And yours. We could die. Or even worse.”

“What's worse than death?”

“Oh, how about losing everything that you hold dear. Losing more than Sam. Losing the memories of him as well. Or getting him back but he hates you and everything you stand for. Or maybe it's a Tuesday at the Mystery Spot. It's always Tuesday. Or maybe he doesn't hold Lucifer and throw him back into the pit. Maybe Lucifer controls him and the apocalypse happens. How’s that for a start?”

He blanched. “This could release Lucifer? Again?”

“I don’t know. I doubt it. I just want you to realize that there are consequences. Something this major, going up against most of the reapers, well, it might not end well.” I knew I wasn’t going to keep him from trying to get Sam and Dean back. But he needed to know there wasn’t a guarantee of a happily ever after in the works.

“Okay. Well, I’m going to take the risk. I need him back. The pain…it’s killing me. And I’m sure it’s killing Cas as well.”

I smiled at him. “I was hoping you would say that. I have to tell you, I’m so irritated about what the others did, I can’t wait to piss them off.” I held my hand out to him. “Partners?”

He smiled back tentatively and shook my hand. “Sure. If we’re going to be partners, what’s your name?”

This is the part that I hate. Tell people that you’re a reaper and they take you seriously. Mention that you can help dead people move on to the afterlife and they are amazed. But tell them the frivolous name your mom just thought was so perfect for her sweet daughter and you get to watch them fall over laughing hysterically.

“If you laugh, we are done. I am serious.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Oh, it is. It really is.”

“Medusa? Ursa? Rapunzel?”

“Not even close. It’s Honey.”

I will give him credit. I could tell he wanted to laugh but he managed to keep a straight face. “Uh. Nice name.”

“Oh shut up.” His face was slowly turning red. “Fine. Fine, you can laugh. Get it over with.”

I watched as he slowly slumped to the ground, his body shaking with laughter. Something about it was contagious and, for the first time since my husband was murdered, I felt lighter. I smiled broadly. Gabriel and I might technically be enemies but I genuinely liked him.

After a few minutes, Gabriel sobered. “Oh, I needed that. Thank you.”

“Glad I could help. Tell me everything you know about the day that Sam and Dean died.”

I listened intently as Gabriel filled me in. While I knew the reapers involved thought they were doing the right thing, it still horrified me to hear about how casually they ended the lives of two heroes because of the stupid natural order. My husband had admired them greatly.

“Is your husband who you lost?” Gabriel asked and I realized I had been speaking out loud.

“Yes,” I sighed. “He was murdered by Dean Winchester.”

Gabriel stared at me aghast. “Is this a trick? Are you out to get revenge?”

“NO!” I shouted. “I don’t want revenge. Dean did what he had to do to save Sam. Lionel knew this was a possibility.”

“I’m not familiar with anyone named Lionel. Are you sure Dean killed him?”

“You may know him better as Death.”

Gabriel stared at me with a newfound respect. Suddenly I wasn’t just a reaper but the wife of one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

“Tell me again about where the reapers said Sam and Dean are.” As he repeated the words ‘The Empty,’ a shiver went up my spine.


End file.
